


The Fall Of L'manberg

by BiirdSeed



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiirdSeed/pseuds/BiirdSeed
Summary: After finding out Tommy is still alive, Tubbo begins to gain trust issues, he wonders if any of his friends are truly on his side.This is only worsened when dream approaches him with a mysterious book...Aka the Villian L'manberg AU I rlly wanted to write.
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

Tubbo sat at his desk, his hands pulling at his hair. This was getting too much, he didn't even want to be president, he didn't want to exile Tommy. He never wanted any of this, yet here he was, screwing up again. He couldn't do this alone, but he also wasn't sure he could trust anyone anymore. 

He sat there for a moment, too stressed and in thought to snap out of it. He figured Quackity or Fundy would come in eventually and start demanding things, cause he just had to listen to them.

At Least that's what he thought, after maybe 30 minutes he heard a loud knock on the door that made him jump a bit. He was only frightened for a second, before he let out a disappointed sigh, not even looking at the door as he responded. "Come in." 

…

The door creaked open, but nobody spoke, that was...odd if it were Quackity surely he'd be shouting his head off. The room fell silent, and stayed that way until he eventually raised his head to look. 

His eyes went wide, there standing in front of him was a familiar man, his bright green hoodie clear in the darkness. He could faintly see the white mask, with the lifeless smile painted over it. 

"Dream…?" He mumbled, confused, why was dream here? That can't be good.. the knot in his stomach told him that. "Tubbo." Dream responded calmly.  
"Is there something you need?" He spoke up, his voice almost shook, and he hated it.  
"Well.." Dream held his hands behind his back, tilting his head menacingly. "I heard you were upset."

"What about it?" Tubbo snapped back, they probably told him, of course they did. Some friends. "Well I think I can help, I know recently Lmanberg's been… lacking in loyalty."  
Tubbo scoffed, almost laughing at that, god he hated how right the statement was. "You tell me."

"Mmm.." the smile on his face was audible. "I can." 

Tubbo wasn't sure if he wanted to listen to dream at all. One one hand, he'd caused so many problems for them in the past, but at the same time, he'd been easier to trust than most of his "friends." Quackity was always pushing him around, and he knew it, but he let it happen anyway, and Fundy wasn't much better, always shouting, and just as blood hungry. The two of them always caused trouble, Phil had never been loyal to begin with. The only person he could think of who was the smallest bit obedient was Ranboo, but even he seemed a bit suspicious at times. Though he kind of made an exception for that, he trusted him.

"Look you know what I'm talking about. When was the last time they actually listened to you?" Dream spoke up, seemingly getting impatient. "I.." He froze. "I don't know-"  
"Exactly, so why listen to them if they won't listen to you?" He stepped closer, all the way across the room until he was stood right at the front of the desk, towering over the kid and staring at him.  
"I shouldn't, but why should I trust you more?" Tubbo glared up at him, he tried not to seem intimidated.  
"Because I know what I'm doing, You think they do? You're gonna let yourself be pushed around by Quackity? Really?" 

Tubbo had to think about this one, he was right in a way. He was much smarter than them, probably smarter than himself. God he really didn't want to lead, maybe it'd be better to just let dream do it. He was tired.

"I don't know." He repeated.  
"Look, just think twice about your ranks." Dream put his hands into his pockets, seemingly fishing for something.  
"What do you mean?" The brunette growled back. "You know what I mean, Tubbo." 

It felt wrong to even consider it, consider that maybe they didn't have his best interest in mind. Surely not right? 

Dream seemed to have found what he was looking for. Pulled his hand out of his pocket, holding a flat rectangular object, it was brown, clearly leather. A book?

His thoughts were proven when Dream placed it on the table, the soft blue moonlight made the book clear. "You don't have to listen to me, just consider giving this a read." 

Tubbo stared back at him, this was worrying. "Think about what I said, okay?" He spoke smugly, it would almost be irritating if he wasn't kind of right. So he simply nodded.

With that dream turned around, walking across the room and out the door, quietly closing it as he stepped out. Tubbo stared at the door for a while, too worried to look at the book on his desk. He took a deep breath, looking down. The book was made of a brown leather, it seemed normal enough. He was mainly worried what lay inside, and also what was on the cover.

He placed his hand on the book, tracing his hand over the letters, reading it carefully out loud.

"Do Not Read"

. . .


	2. Suspect

Ranboo sat hunched over the side of his bed, he'd just woken up, and damn was he tired. Though he knew he'd have to get up for the day, so he slowly forced himself up. First things first, he needed to retrieve his memory book, he wasn't gonna leave the house without it of course. As he crouched down to his chest he heard a loud mew from behind. He turned around, spotting a familiar pure black cat, Enderchest, he smiled. Her bright orange eyes were narrowed, and she let out another slightly angry sounding meow. "What is it?" He questioned. He hoped he didn't forget something. 

She stomped her paw on the ground, in an admittedly adorable fit of frustration. Then quickly she jumped off the counter and padded towards a small bowl in the corner of the room. He stared for a moment, until it suddenly hit him. Oh no! He'd forgotten to feed his cats. Geez that's not good. "Ah! Sorry, guess I forgot." He sighed, moving back to the cat and scratching her head. 

He fully stood up, perfectly tall enough to reach the top drawers. It was something he honestly wasn't very big on, being tall wasn't completely flawless, he tended to feel a bit nervous around others, and he nearly hit his head on every doorway. Though it's not like he could shave his legs down so he just had to deal with it.

He pulled a medium sized green bag from the drawer, it was pretty loud when he grabbed it. Which the cats definitely heard. Noticeably by the fact he felt something tug hard on his tail, he flicked it upwards away from the cat, glaring down to see Enderchest jumping up to try and attack it again. 

He heard another meow from the counter, and saw Jeffrey saunter out from his hiding place. The siamese cat clearly having heard the bag.

"Alright alright, be patient." He said cheerfully, turning back to the bowl on the ground. He tore the bag open, revealing a small amount of cat food, he really should get more, but he'll work on that another time.

He poured it into the metal bowl, making a loud clanging sound as it did. He then put the bag away again and left to let them eat. He had to get his memory book before he got too distracted. Yesterday was… pretty wild, so he was sure Tubbo might need him. Plus he just wanted to be there for him, he knew it must hurt. 

He approached his enderchest in the corner of the room, carefully opening it and peering inside. He pushed items around, but… He didn't feel the book, why didn't he feel the book? He stared into the chest, quickly he started to take things out, starting slowly, but soon growing more panicked. Where was it? Why wasn't it there? He left it there...right?

Oh god he couldn't remember, If it wasn't in this chest where else could it be? No it had to be in this chest, he didn't put it anywhere else, he knew that. However soon enough he reached the bottom, leaving a mess of items on the floor, and he found nothing no book, not at all. He started to panic, if someone found that...Who knows what would happen, he wrote so much there. What if he gets exiled too? 

This isn't good, this is not good at all. He pulled on his hair, his ears flicking anxiously and his eyes darting around the house. The place was small, how could he have lost it? He kept it hidden, he always kept it hidden.  
"Oh no…" He mumbled to himself, sitting on his knees, he curled in on himself. "Oh no..-" he repeated, now he was genuinely terrified, nobody was supposed to see that book.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, an impatient and fast one, and a cheerful loud voice called out. "RANBOO! HELLOO??" The recognizable voice of Fundy cheered through the wood. He snapped up, back straightening and arms falling off his head in an instant. He didn't want to be caught like this. "h-hello.." He mumbled back, trying his best to sound stable. "HE-" he cut himself off, suddenly quieting down. "You alright?" 

"mhm!" He responded quickly.

"You sure? I can come back late-"

"No it's fine-! I'll be out in a sec..." 

"If you say so, I'll wait out here." He could hear Fundy walk a few steps away. Letting out a quiet relieved sigh when he was sure he couldn't be heard. He stood up cautiously, rubbing his eyes with his sleeves, he wasn't sure if he'd started crying or not but either way he didn't want anyone to see. He looked down at the stuff all over the floor, deciding he'd deal with it later.

He stepped outside, seeing Fundy sat on the steps, his tail swayed excitedly. Yeah, he could tell this would be a long day.

\---

Ranboo followed closely after Fundy the whole day, the fox talking cheerfully about his plans for the festival. Even though he was down, and unbelievably anxious, it was hard to feel too unhappy around Fundy. The man had total toddler energy, way too hyper, but it was in a good way, one Ranboo had always tried to appreciate.

Now they sat by the docks, Ranboo had his legs lifted up onto the wood to avoid splashing any water on his skin. Whereas Fundy had his legs deep in the cold ocean. "So how bout it? You excited?" He yapped, knocking Ranboo from his thoughts, he'd mainly blocked it out. He couldn't stop worrying about his book. "Uh yeah- it's a good plan." He murmured back.   
"You weren't even listening!" Fundy whined.  
"Mmm...Maybe." He managed to let out a smug reply.  
Fundy went to snap back at him but they were stopped by the creaking of wood. Which made him turn around immediately, there stood Tubbo, staring daggers right at him. "Hey!" Fundy waved, his tail wagging happily. 

Tubbo glanced over at him. "H-Hey…" He walked towards them, sitting down on the other side of Ranboo at the dock. He instantly felt uncomfortable, something was off. "What're you talking about?" Tubbo eyed Fundy, though every so often he'd glanced swiftly at the enderman beside him.

"The festival! I had a ton of plans!" Fundy grinned. "Mhm.." Tubbo murmured, watching as Fundy began to ramble about a game he'd come up with. Ranboo stared ahead, he could feel Tubbos eyes on him, but not in some way of interest, no, he seemed furious. Glaring at him like he wanted him dead. He didn't like it, he didn't like it at all. 

They stayed there a while, Ranboo uncomfortably staring at the water while the others talked. He noticed the sun starting to set, the sky beginning to turn a shade of pink. "I-I think I'm gonna head back home. It's getting dark n stuff." 

Fundy stared up at him. "That might be best, I'm a little tired too." The both of them simply nodded, He stepped up backing away and waving goodbyes before he turned and darted off.

Now it was just them, Ranboo pushed himself up, standing and nearly walking away. "Hey wait." Tubbo, who now stood and held onto his wrist. "Uh..yeah..?" He spoke nervously. "I uh.. gotta ask you something." He seemed unsure, and it made Ranboo anxious. "How do you really feel about Lmanberg?" He asked.   
"What do you mean…?"  
"I mean, are you still loyal to us."  
"I...uhh...y-yeah of course-" he wasn't sure why he'd asked that question, he didn't know, right? He couldn't know, there was no way it was all in the book-

The book.

Was that where it went? Oh god did Tubbo have it? He tried to not look worried, he couldn't have it, Ranboo must have misplaced the book the theres absolutely no way Tubbo had found it. "Mmm… If you insist." He suddenly released Ranboos arm, and he instinctively jerked away. "I gotta ask, what happened to that book you always carry around?" 

That's when Ranboo froze, did he really just ask that? Did he know?  
Tubbo can't have the book, he'd be so upset! Plus he wouldn't just ask about it if he knew… Right?

"Yeah I just...Forgot it at home, y'know how I am."   
"Oh yeah, I know." Tubbo responded, he sounded almost angry, why did he sound angry?"

"c-can I go now?" Ranboo managed to say, he just wanted to leave, it'd be easier to stress over this if he were home. "Yeah...no yeah, of course." Tubbo shook his head. "Your free to go. Have a good night Ranboo." He turned away, his gaze lasting an uncomfortably long time before he waved and walked off. 

Ranboo waited till he knew Tubbo was completely gone. His house was the same way, and he couldn't bare to be around him longer. He knew. 

He had to know right? Surely he did, he was acting like he knew… though maybe that was just a coincidence. He couldn't be sure, but he knew he had to find his Memory book before Tubbo actually got to it.

He sighed, stepping forwards and heading back to his house. The rest of the night would be a stressful one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so a good portion of this was just some cute cat stuff but I love them ok!!


	3. The Meeting

Tubbo stood tall at a long wooden table. The the same familiar van he'd known since the start of this nation. Only now he stood with two different individuals, and a missing third.

Fundy and Quackity watched him from the other side, waiting for him to speak, though he hadn't spoken a word since he called them in here. "So.. What's the deal?" Quackity finally spoke up, having had enough of the awkward silence. Tubbo looked up, staying quiet for a moment longer. "Ranboo." He calmly said.   
"w-what about him?" Fundy spoke softly. "Well clearly he skipped the meeting." Quackity slightly mumbled, almost sounding bitter. 

"No He- …. He wasn't invited. That's the point." Tubbo pinched at the bridge of his nose, he didn't know how to put this, but they had to know, if he couldn't come to a decision he knew they would for him. Like always. "Tubbo… What do you mean..?" Quackity narrowed his eyes. 

"He's a traitor Big Q!" He finally let it out. "I read his damn book, it's all in there, he went behind our backs multiple times and helped Technoblade."

"You're kidding me." 

"I'm not, see for yourself." He reached under the table. He'd slipped the book there before the meeting, just in case.  
He dropped it onto the table, bringing his hand back then sliding it towards the other man. Quackity stared at it a moment, before opening the book cautiously. Staring at the first page, quickly flipping through them. "I…" he breathed out. Staring down at one page in particular. He narrowed his eyes once again, this time nearly scowling. "I fucking knew it."

"I don't know what to do." Tubbo sighed. "But I know we can't let this pass."   
"Yeah no shit. That guys gonna get it." Quackity slammed the book shut. "He gave technoblade his armor back!? And to think he helped us!"

"What are you thinking?" Tubbo eyed his friend. To be honest he was a bit pissed too, but he tried not to show it. "Get rid of him."  
"What?" Fundy gasped.  
"I don't care how, exile, execution, whatever, that guy has to go." Quackity was no longer looking at them, staring down at the now closed book. "w-w-wait, you're going a bit far here- surely there's something else." Fundy sputtered. "We've executed before." Quackity glared at him.   
"That was Tubbo!" He added extra emphasis by pointing directly at the brunette, who seemed to shrink at the action. "And it worked didn't it? Atleast for the most part. It's worth a try it's not like we need Ranboo anyway." 

"Are you hearing yourself? You're debating on killing somebody!" Fundy growled. "He's got a point." Tubbo spoke quietly. "No! No he doesn't!"

"Lmanberg can't risk keeping traitors in its walls. Were struggling already, if he wants to fuck us over, he'll pay the price." Quackity spat out harshly, crossing his arms.   
"You're insane!"

"Fundy leave this meeting." Tubbo spoke in harsh tone. Not even giving the effort of looking at him.   
"What?" The foxes voice softened.  
"Leave Fundy. We'll call you back when you're needed."  
"Tubbo-"  
"Now!" He suddenly snapped, raising a hand towards the exit of the Camarvan. Fundy stared at him, his softening eyes quickly turning back to a sharp stare. "You can't be serious."  
"I am. We don't need you here right now. Go." 

Fundy gazed over at Quackity, who's expression had turned to a smug grin. "Fine." He scoffed. Turning tail and trotting out of the room, all the way until he was on the grass outside.

He let out a heavy sigh, this was bad. Really bad. As much as he was disappointed with Ranboo, this wasn't worth killing him, surely they could just talk with him about it. He gazed over at L'manberg, the sun was setting, causing the whole place to be covered in gentle orange lights. It'd almost be a relaxing sight if now for the overwhelming stress. He could see Ranboos house from here, there was light coming from inside. He probably had no idea. God what was Fundy gonna do? If they really decided to execute him, what could he do to stop them? Nothing right? He was just one person. He turned away from L'manberg, opting to just head home and think about it there. 

\---  
The sun had pretty much completely set, leaving the sky it's usual dark night color, scattered with bright stars. It was pretty, and it helped a little bit to distract Fundy, but even then he couldn't get that afternoon off his mind. Was Ranboo even still home? More importantly would he be ready if they truly went through with the execution idea.

He didn't even realize that, he probably had no idea, surely Fundy should warn him right? Yeah, he should…

Abruptly he threw himself off his front stairs, ending his star gazing a little early, this was more important. He had to get there, if he knew anything about quackity the man wouldn't step down, they'd go through with it he was sure of that.

He leapt down the stairs, nearly stumbling over but catching himself. He got to his paws quickly and raced forwards, luckily, being part fox, he was far from slow. In Fact his legs could carry him pretty far if he really wanted to. He bolted through the grass, zooming past mobs and stumbling over rocks. He was never one for looking where he was going, he'd always been told he was very clumsy.

He eventually reached the more local area, his paws landing on the wood of the prime path, he wasn't far now, just a bit more. 

He dashed down the path, skidding to a stop when he reached tommys old house, only to start up again once he was on the bridge to L'manberg. It was right there, they'd probably be asleep too, it was perfect.

He reached L'manberg, taking a moment to breath, which was short lived as he mainly speedwalked to Ranboos front steps, racing up them and to the door. He contemplated knocking for barely a second before forcing the door open and entering. It was dead silent, too silent, be gazed around. Nobody was here at all, and the house was only one room, he'd see Ranboo if he was here right?  
Something fell over from the corner, causing him to jerk his head towards it. "Ranboo?" He called curiously, no response.

Suddenly something jumped out, a pure black cat, it had a bright red collar and a golden name tag the he couldn't quite see, as he tried to get closer it jumped away, bounding past him and out the door, he stared as it ran away from the house. Was that Ranboos cat? He didn't really care, he needed to find him.

He stepped inside, nearly tripping again as his paws caught a toppled over chair, his ears flicked curiously. As he looked around he saw more things fallen over, chests emptied and items thrown on the ground. He turned around to get a better look, only to find a window slightly broken as well.  
Signs of a struggle.  
No there was no way.  
They just met up this afternoon there's no way they could have done it already.

Could they? He walked further into the house, it was a mess, He wouldn't have done this to his own home, he wasn't even here. The question is where did he go? 

Where did they take him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha ranboo go poof :)


End file.
